Letters to Daddy
by TheJesusFreak777
Summary: As stated by the title.


Letters to Daddy  
A/N: I was inspired by a Hunger Games fic I read a while ago, but this is Harry Potter, so yeah... Please review. Tell me if you catch the references.

Dear Daddy,  
Today Ginny was crying a lot and I couldn't help her. George came too and they went somewhere and I stayed with Harry and James. James is only a few months old now. Ginny and George cried a lot. I thought April Fool's Day was supposed to be happy.  
Love,  
Teddy  
(Age 4)

Dear Daddy,  
Harry and Ginny were talking about you and Mummy in front of Ron and Hermione. They stopped though when they saw me and I don't know why.  
Love, q  
Teddy w  
(Age 5)

Dear Daddy,  
I went to Muggle school today because Grandma said it'd be good and the kids made fun of me. I made my hair normal and my nose regular and I was almost a Muggle. They made fun of me because today was the first day and I was the only one without my parents there. You should've came.  
Love,  
Teddy  
(Age 6)

Dear Daddy,  
I'm still going to that Muggle school and I got in trouble today because I made my teacher's food explode on her. It was really fun. Ginny had to come and straighten it all out. She said that it means I can do magic, but I already knew that. Everyone says you were a great wizard. I want to be like that. You should give me some pointers.  
Love,  
Teddy  
(Age 6)

Dear Daddy,  
I asked Ginny when you and Mum were coming back from vacation today. You've been gone so long, I can't remember what you sound like. Ginny got really quiet and didn't really answer. She told me to go practice flying my broom instead. By the way, where did you even go on vacation? I keep sending the owls to you but I don't know where they go.  
Love,  
Teddy  
(Age 7)

Dear Daddy,  
Today at school we got a project on our family history, and I asked Harry about what you were like because I haven't seen you for a long time. He didn't say much, just that you're a good person and taught school once and were in the Order of the Phoenix, whatever that is. Maybe you could tell me what you're like?

Tomorrow Ginny's going to have ANOTHER baby. You should come see it. It's supposed to be a girl. They're naming her Lily Luna Potter. James and Albus are really excited. James told me I'm still cooler, no matter what.  
Love,  
Teddy  
(Age 8)

Dear Daddy,  
Wherever you went on vacation must be really awesome. Bring me back some souvenirs. I miss you guys bad. I found a picture of Mum in the Burrow. I look so much like her. But then I guess I could look like you, too, if I wanted to. I went to work with George today because Harry and Ginny were busy. George was supposed to send me to school but he said school was for chumps, that he never graduated school and was still the richest man in the family. So he took me to work with him instead. It was a lot of fun. Angelina came in later with Roxanne and Freddie for lunch. George had me help him with the register and I asked him about you, and he told me it would be better if I asked Grandma. George has been really down lately. He kept glancing in the mirror.  
Love,  
Teddy  
(Age 8)

Dear Dad,  
YOU'RE A WEREWOLF? THAT'S SO COOL! Harry told me. Does that mean I'll be a werewolf, too? I hope so, that'd be wicked!  
Love,  
Teddy  
(Age 9)

Dear Dad,  
Today Ginny said she had to talk me. Her and Harry and George and Grandma and Percy-yuck-and Bill and Fleur and, well, EVERYONE, said they had to go to Hogwarts. That's lame though. We went to Hogwarts and we walked the grounds with someone called Professor McGonagall and Neville, one of Harry's friends. We came to a lot of headstones and Ginny started crying and so did Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. And George was a mess and got drunk afterwards, he was crying so hard and I didn't know what to do. He shouted at Angelina, something about how she doesn't love him and then he left. Everyone was very quiet after that, and Harry took me aside from everyone to look at some of the headstones. He showed me one that read FRED WEASLEY, and I asked if he was related to Ginny, and Harry told me Fred was George's twin brother, but he died in the war. Then he took me to another one.

REMUS LUPIN & NYMPHADORA TONKS-LUPIN

"Are those...?"

Harry sighed. "Yeah. They were good people." He choked up. "They died the same day as Fred. Your parents, Teddy. They died when you were only a few months old."

I ran, like George. I ran all the way out of the grounds and down to Hogsmeade. Ginny chased after me. I'd never been to Hogsmeade before and I didn't know where I was going, and I walked into a place called the Hog's Head. George was there and he was completely drunk, and he started yelling at me and stood and he was about to jinx me, yelling at demons I couldn't see.

I was sobbing and Ginny came in, and she pulled me out away from George and George out of his mind and I couldn't believe it, I can't believe that you're actually dead.

Why did everyone wait so long to tell me?  
Love,  
Teddy  
(Age 10)

Dear Dad,  
It's been a year, and I don't know why I'm still writing to you. You're dead.

Today's my first day at Hogwarts. I'm on the train now. Harry and Ginny and Grandma came to see me off, and George and Angelina came for Roxanne. George is doing a lot better than last time I saw him. He's been sober for six months. Roxanne and I don't know anyone else here, so we're sitting together. Roxanne is so boring though. She's such a bookworm. I hope I'm in Gryffindor. She'll probably be a Ravenclaw.

It took me a really long time to admit that you and Mum were dead. I don't know anymore. I just...

The train is slowing down and I better go get ready.  
Love,  
Teddy  
(Age 11)

Dear Dad,  
Some of the Slytherins in my year made fun of you today, and I got really pissed. It was River Davies and I punched him in the mouth in the hallway after Defense. Roxanne started crying-oh yeah, we both are in Gryffindor-and tried to get us to stop fighting, and some Slytherin lass jinxed her. And so chaos broke out, and Professor Mendel-my Defense professor-had to come and break it up. I was serving detention with River and Roxanne in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. We were helping with Grawp, and River started dissing our family. He told Roxanne that George was a bum wino who should be in Azkaban. I didn't understand what he meant, but evidently she did, because she started crying and then River had a go at you and Mum and Harry and Ginny.

I'd never seen Hagrid so pissed off. I thought he was going to let Grawp use River to wipe his arse.

I'm just so angry. At Harry and Ginny and Gran because none of them, none of them told me, and people like River probably knew before I did that I was an orphan.  
Love,  
Teddy  
(Age 13)

Dear Dad,  
Well, I found out what River meant about George. It's a bit ugly.

George was drunk on April First and cursed a Muggle. He's got to go to Azkaban for six months.

Roxanne and Freddie are having a terrible time. Victoire, Dominique, Louis-Bill and Fleur's kids, all of whom are in Gryffindor-and James and Albus-also in our House-have been trying to cheer them up. The Slytherins won't shut up about it. I can completely understand why George would do that. Well, at least, the alcohol part. I know I would, if I had a brother who died.

I'd better go. Roxanne is crying again.  
Love,  
Teddy  
(Age 14)

Dear Dad,  
George is out now and since school starts in a few weeks, we celebrated. Harry and Ginny took us all to Diagon Alley and I got a new broom. I think I'm going to try out as Chaser this term.

I feel so ridiculous sometimes writing to you. But... I guess this is the only chance I can get to know you. Or who I think you would be.

Ginny had a miscarriage four weeks ago. I would've told you sooner but I didn't. It's been very somber around here. Harry's never been so down.

Oh, could you give me dating advice? I'd ask Harry, but he's only dated around two girls his entire life. Maybe Ron. George would probably have the best, but that seems a bit awkward to ask him. I mean, Ginny told me that Angelina actually loved Fred before he died, and if I asked George for dating advice... The man's been rather tense lately. I should probably tell you who the girl is. It's Dominique Weasley. Okay. Go ahead and laugh. She's perfect, though.

I told Grandma I was working on something upstairs, but it's late now and she wants me to go to sleep. Goodnight!  
Love,  
Teddy  
(Age 15)

Dear Dad,  
Hey! Guess what? I didn't make Chaser. I MADE SEEKER!

I was at the tryouts and Dominique was trying out for Chaser, and I knew that I was better than her so I didn't want to ruin her chances at making the team, so I decided to try for Seeker instead, and I made it! That's better than Chaser by a long shot. She got Chaser, too! I sent an owl to Ginny and Harry. They're really happy.

In other news, I got prefect. Harry's extra happy for that. I was looking at the list of prefects over the years and you're on there. That makes me really proud. Making Seeker is honestly a but more exciting.

I don't remember anything about you and Mum, but I wish I did. Roxanne talks about George and Angelina like they're gods, even after everything George did wrong. The day before term started we went to see Percy, who I'm not sure if you ever met. He's Ron's brother, and is the Junior Minister of Magic. His daughters adore him. I wish you were still here. I didn't know you long enough to be sad when you died, and I was too young to get it. But I wish I'd been older. Everyone thinks it's weird that when I pray at night, I pray to Jesus, Mary, and you and Mum.

I'd better go study. O.W.L.s start next week.  
Love,  
Teddy  
(Age 15)  
_

Dear Dad,  
Yesterday I was in Hogsmeade and I was going to ask out Dominique but I didn't. It turns out that she's dating Vincent Woodrow, the Ravenclaw Seeker, which is a bit of a bummer. Anyway, I was walking around Hogsmeade with Roxanne and all of a sudden everyone was screaming and pointing at the sky. Above the woods on the opposite side of Hogwarts someone had shot up a Dark Mark. Roxanne and I went into Honeydukes and waited until Aurors came to sort it out. It scared the hell out of me. Merlin, I thought those Death Eaters were all gone. Harry and Ron came to find out what happened and there was a Dead Muggle in the woods. We aren't allowed out on the grounds now by ourselves or after dark.

Merlin!  
-Teddy  
(Age 16)  
_

Dear Dad,  
The Triwizard Tournament is this year. Hogwarts is hosting it. I'm eligible. I don't know if I'll enter yet . Roxanne wants me to. I sent an owl to Harry and he told me it's up to me, but he highly advised me not to.

Professor Longbottom said I would do excellent and that I'm the most gifted student in Hogwarts at the moment. I disagree, though. It would be Roxanne or Rose. Roxanne is a prefect and Rose is heading on that path. I asked Roxanne about entering. This is how it went:

Me: You should enter the tournament.  
Roxanne: No.  
Me: Why not?  
Roxanne: You'd be so much better.  
Me: You give me all the answers in Defense. I can't even do a proper Fidelus Charm, so why would I win?  
Roxanne: I want you to enter because I think you'd win.  
Me: You'd definitely win.  
Roxanne: No, I wouldn't.

Women. I don't get them. Victoire, in the year below me, said she might enter. I'm still thinking.

I'd better go. I think I might.  
Love,  
Teddy  
(Age 17)  
_

Dear Dad,  
Well, I did it.

I'm the champion from Hogwarts.

Harry and Ginny aren't pleased, I know it, but everyone from Gryffindor is treating me like a king.

In fact, there's a little party going on downstairs, but I don't want to take part in it. I'm too nervous. Roxanne is really happy and it seems like everyone else is, too.

I have to go. Potions tomorrow.  
Love,  
Teddy  
(Age 17)  
_

Dear Dad,  
The first task went well. It was back in November, and I would have told you sooner but I was busy. I had to get past an Orc. Talk about scary. I'm currently ranked second, behind the Durmstrang champion, who has a name I can't pronounce.

Today's Christmas, have a merry one. Last night the Yule Ball was awful. I invited Victoire Weasley. She looked very nice and we had a lot of fun.

Then hell broke lose. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

I was getting a drink when Freddie ran up to me. He looked kind of angry. Kind of not. "Roxanne's crying," he announced.

"Huh?"

"She's upset."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Freddie answered, in an annoying voice that told me he knew exactly why.

"Where is she?"

"She left early."

"Dammit," I mutter. "Where is she?"

"Don't know."

I grab him by the shoulders and shake him. "Where is she?"

"In the common room," Freddie said, jerking himself away. "Have fun. She's mad at you."

So I told Victoire I had to go and I went upstairs and found her sitting by herself in the common room next to the fire, crying. Roxanne has been my best friend since before I began Hogwarts, and it broke my heart to see her upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Go away," she cried before running into her dorm. Even now I hear the door slam echoing in my ears.

Women. I really don't understand them.  
Love,  
Teddy  
(Age 17)  
_

Dear Dad,  
Roxanne refuses to talk to me directly and talks very frostily around Victoire now. It'd be nice to know what I did. When I asked James he snorted. "Don't you understand? She likes you."

"You're ridiculous," I tell James, but maybe he is right.

The third task is tomorrow. I did great on the second, currently in the lead.  
Got to go,  
Teddy  
(Age 17)  
_

Dear Dad,  
Roxanne and I are friends now, and I think she's forgiven me. That means so much more than the tournament.

I came in second overall. The girl from Beauxbatons was almost killed by a werewolf in the Forbidden Forest, and I went back to help her and lost.

I miss you a lot right now.  
Love,  
Teddy  
(Age 17)  
_

Dear Dad,  
It's been way too long since I've written to you.

I'm now a dragonologist in Great Britain, working with Charlie Weasley. I'm getting married to Victoire in four months. Roxanne is already married. Get this-to River Davies.

I miss you and Mum, and all the times you weren't there to see my milestones. But I still love you, and I know you're waiting on me.  
Love,  
Teddy  
(Age 21)  
_

Dear Dad,  
I wish you could see me now.

Being a father is so much different than I ever imagined.

I have a son, who is two, and our daughter was born last night. Your grandson's name is Remus. Your granddaughter is Tonks. We named her Tonks instead of Nymphadora because Gran told me Mum hated her first name.

I wish you were here. I love you.  
Love,  
Teddy  
(Age 25)


End file.
